wwstechnologyfandomcom-20200214-history
RAM 2016-17 B
'RAM ( Random Access Memory) ' by, Andre Bisimwa RAM stands for Random Access Memory. It stores information temporarily from HDD It stores information that you need access. The first kind of a ram was a vacuum tube. The vacuum tube created an electrical signal through controlling electrons movement in a vacuum space. After that came drum memory which was largely made by ferromagnets. Drum memory was basically a magnetic storage that had punch card which fed the drum. By 1976, Core memory was used in most of the computers. Core memory used magnetic ferrote rings wires. The core memory could store more information in a form of one and zero. Semiconductors came next and are available in integrated circuits. RAM stands for Random Access Memory. It stores information temporarily from the hard drive. It stores information that you need access. The first kind of a ram was a vacuum tube. The vacuum tube created an electrical signal through controlling electrons movement in a vacuum space. After that came drum memory which was largely made by ferromagnets. Drum memory was basically a magnetic storage that had punch card which fed the drum. By 1976, Core memory was used in most of the computers. Core memory used magnetic ferrote rings wires. The core memory could store more information in a form of one and zero. Semiconductors came next and are available in integrated circuits. RAM stand for random access memory. RAM is stored on the motherboard in modules that are called DIMMs. RAM basically gives the computer a place to store electronic data temporarily. We don’t need all the information that our computer has when we do every task. Therefore, RAM stores temporary information that we need for a certain task which makes easier for the CPU, the CPU can just take information from the RAM quickly. Once we turn our computer off, all the memory in the RAM is lost. The RAM has a memory chip which is vital to the RAM to perform well. The RAM stores the information in terms of 0 and 1. The charge of the capacitor determine whether the information will be stored as 0 or 1; if the capacitor is above 50 percent it will register as 1 and if it’s lower than 50 percent it will register as 0. A capacitor is like a small bucket that stores electricity. The capacitor don’t hold a charge so they have to be refreshed by electricity constantly; that kind of RAM is called DRAM. The other type of RAM is SRAM. The only difference between the two is that DRAM runs slower than the system clock while SRAM runs in sync with the system clock and that’s why it’s faster than a DRAM. As we know some RAMS are fast than others. Before DIMMs, there was SIMMs. DIMMs have a 64 data path. SIMMs have a 32 data path. DIMMs can transfer twice the amount of SIMMs in a clock cycle. The latest RAMs have a DDR. DDR stands for double data rate. With DDR, the RAM can send double the amount of data by using both the top and the bottom edges of the clock cycle to send data. Non-DDR only use the top edges to send data. SOURCES - http://electronics.stackexchange.com/questions/111602/how-does-ddr-sdram-work -https://www.pctechguide.com/computer-memory/ddr-sdram-explained - http://www.computerhope.com/jargon/r/ram.htm - http://computer.howstuffworks.com/ram.htm - http://www.computermemoryupgrade.net/how-computer-memory-works.html